1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for identifying an illuminant correction suitable for a viewing illuminant used when a user views an output image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are widely used and associated with an image input device (digital camera, color scanner, etc.) that can capture an image, a display device (cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), etc.) that displays an image, and an output device (color printer, etc.) that outputs an image. Under such circumstances, a color management technique is required for compensating for differences between color gamuts of different devices and correcting colors according to the purpose. For example, if the color management technique is employed, an image captured by a digital camera is converted into a desirable image, and the converted image is printed by a printer.
However, when a user views an output image, the image is differently viewed if a viewing illuminant is changed. Even if an image of a printed product is acceptable under a specific viewing illuminant, the image may be viewed undesirable under a different viewing illuminant. For example, if an output device is set to produce a printed image so as to be viewed desirable under a pale viewing illuminant (e.g., daylight color fluorescent lamp), the image may be viewed as a red-intensified image under a red viewing illuminant (e.g., incandescent bulb). To solve the above-described problem, an operation for viewing a printed product requires acquiring information of a viewing illuminant beforehand, and performing color management processing suitable for the selected viewing illuminant.
According to a color processing apparatus discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,634, a user inputs viewing illuminant information to perform color management suitable for a viewing illuminant.
However, if a user inputs viewing illuminant information according to the above-described method discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,634, the user is required to be knowledgeable about viewing illuminants. If it is necessary to measure a viewing illuminant, a special measurement device for the viewing illuminant is required.